Like every year
by Saphira Kirkland
Summary: Desfiles, regalos, borracheras, peleas... Scott, Arthur y Dylan se habian preparado física y mentalmente para el cumpleaños de los irlandeses. ¿Lograrán sobrevivir?
**Bueno, como hoy es mi santo, y resulta que también es el cumpleaños/santo patrono de Irlanda, pues por eso aquí os traigo este one-shot, a pesar de que prometí que la semana pasara traería el capítulo de Chronicles, tengo menos vergüenza que los dos homenajeados de aquí nwn''**

* * *

17 de marzo del 2016

Dublín

República de Irlanda

Los cinco hermanos disfrutaban del desfile que se organizaba todos los años en la capital de Irlanda para celebrar el día de San Patricio, santo patrono de Irlanda y cumpleaños de los mismos, por lo que era un día que todos los Kirkland celebraban, se emborrachaban y recaudaban denuncias por peleas, conducción de vehículos a altas velocidades y embriaguez, o bailar desnudo en la calle o en el bar si es que no daba tiempo de sacar a Arthur del mismo.

Así pues, los cinco se habían preparado mental y físicamente para aquel día.

Como todos los años.

Una vez finalizado el desfile, se encaminaron al pub al que iban todos los años. El dueño, al verlos llegar, apartó una mesa al fondo del local, su sitio favorito, y puso sobre ella tres botellas: whisky, coñac y ron, y dos pintas de su mejor cerveza. Los hermanos le pagaron las consumiciones por adelantado, indicando que se podía quedar con el cambio.

\- Bueno, por un año más. – Dijo Scott alzando su vaso rebosante del licor. Sus hermanos repitieron el gesto con sus respectivas copas y bebieron hasta no dejar ni gota.

\- Ah, sigo diciendo que las pintas aquí no tienen nada que envidiar a las de Germany o Denmark – dijo el mayor de los gemelos.

\- Podríais hacer una competición por ver cuál es mejor, ¿no? – Dylan bebió un sorbo pequeño de su coñac. Era el que menos abusaba de la bebida después de todo.

\- ¿Para qué Ian venga borracho a la reunión de la UE y vuelva a invocar duendes sobre Germany y Netherlands? No, gracias. – Dijo el menor de todos posando con algo de fuerza su copa.

\- Oh vamos Artie, eso fue divertido – dijo Ian soltando varias risitas.

\- Claro, divertido para ti que te quedaste dormido, pero los que nos quedamos recogiendo TU estropicio fuimos Vlad y yo – dijo Arthur lanzando una mirada asesina hacia Ian.

\- Artie no estés tan amargado – dijo Patrick con un puchero. – Creo que el gordo debería echarte un polvo de esos que te quedas inconsciente después del orgasmo. – Aquel comentario hizo que el menor de los Kirkland se sonrojara a niveles inverosímiles. Dylan empezaba a preguntarse que era más rojo: las escamas de Fafnir, el pelo de Scott o la cara de Arthur en aquel momento.

\- Alfred no me tiene que echar nada – dijo muy avergonzado y se sirvió una copa generosa de ron.

Los hermanos estuvieron riendo, gritando y bebiendo durante algunas horas, siendo atendidos regularmente por el camarero, quien cada poco tiempo servía una tras otra botella de alcohol.

* * *

Los chicos dejaron el bar, solo que esta vez, eran los gemelos los borrachos que había que llevar a cuestas y no Arthur, para sorpresa de los tres. Scott llevaba a Ian a su espalda, como si fuera un costal de patatas, y Dylan y Arthur llevaban a Patrick a rastras por las calles de Dublín. Se encaminaban a la casa de Ian para pasar la noche y al día siguiente se irían a sus respectivas casas.

Antes de llegar a casa, Ian despertó de su aturdimiento con el alcohol, y lo primero que vio fue el culo de Scott desde una muy buena perspectiva. Patrick también se despertaba, siendo agarrado por sus dos hermanos. Ambos se miraron, Ian esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y les hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio a los tres países que iban detrás. Patrick tuvo un pequeño tic mientras que los otros dos pasaban de Ian y seguían tratando de arrastrarle. El menor de los irlandeses se abalanzó contra sus hermanos mayores tirando al suelo a Dylan y a Arthur, y haciendo un placaje hacia la espalda del mayor. Ambos irlandeses se levantaron y empezaron una pelea de borrachos, mientras los otros tres les miraban y se ponían en pie.

Arthur veía en rojo todo su alrededor, y cuando se palpó la cabeza en el sitio donde más le dolía, vio sus manos llenas de sangre. Dylan había caído de espaldas, y no se había dado un golpe en la cabeza como Arthur de milagro. Vio que Arthur se mareaba y que la parte derecha de su pelo estaba teñida de rojo y se acercó con preocupación. Scott, viendo que Arthur iba a ser atendido por Dylan, se acercó a los dos borrachos y los separó con ayuda de Fafnir, puesto que se le estaba complicando cuando los dos fueron contra él. Cogió a Ian y se lo colgó como había hecho antes, y luego hizo lo mismo con Patrick. Dylan había cogido a Arthur, que al menos podía andar, pero su equilibrio no era el mejor para que anduviera solo, por lo que le ayudó.

Apenas quedaban cien metros para llegar hasta la casa de Ian, los cuales para los tres hermanos que más o menos estaban conscientes, puesto que los gemelos se habían quedado dormidos en los hombros del mayor. Una vez entraron, pues habían tenido que hacer malabares para coger las llaves del bolsillo del dueño de la casa, Scott tiró a los dos inconscientes en el chaiselonge que había en el sofá, y Dylan sentaba con cuidado a Arthur, quien estaba mareado y con un dolor parecido a la migraña. Había mandado a Fafnir por el botiquín, y cuando el dragón se lo trajo, procedió a limpiarle el pelo y la herida a su hermanito.

\- La próxima vez los dejamos en el bar – dijo el mayor sentándose y encendiendo un cigarro.

\- O invitamos a Jeff y a Alfred para que nos ayuden en caso de que vuelva a pasar. – Dijo Dylan mientras examinaba la profundidad de la herida de Arthur. Por suerte, aunque sangraba mucho, no era grave, por lo que colocó una gasa y la pegó con esparadrapo. Acto seguido, cogió una aspirina y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para que se la pudiera tomar. Scott, de mientras, había cogido un algodón y el yodo, y se lo aplicaba en el corte que los gemelos le habían hecho sobre la ceja. Dylan volvió y le tendió la pastilla y el vaso a Arthur, mientras guardaba las cosas del botiquín y mandaba a Fafnir a guardarlo.

Los gemelos roncaban a gusto en el sofá, ajenos al movimiento que había en el salón en aquel momento. Scott subió a Arthur en un momento, y lo dejó en la habitación que escogía siempre cuando se quedaba a dormir allí. Tinkerbell, quien lo había estado esperando leyendo uno de los libros que Brøndr, el elfo amigo de Lukas, les había dejado a Arthur y a ella, se preocupó y se acercó al escocés sin miedo, posándose por un momento en su hombro y volando alrededor de la gasa que Dylan había colocado, haciendo su característico sonido. El pelirrojo dejó a Arthur sobre la cama y el hada no dejó de rodear la cabeza del mayor, pidiendo explicaciones sobre el por qué su amigo estaba con una herida en la cabeza.

\- Tranquila, coño, solo está dormido y la herida no era para tanto – dijo el escocés ya mareado por el vuelo de Tinkerbell. Al parecer, parecía conforme con lo que había dicho el mayor, por lo que se fue con Arthur y dejó que el mayor se retirara. Una vez que salió al pasillo, vio a Dylan, quien ya se había puesto el pijama ("de dragones… que original es mi hermanito" pensó Scott), e iba a bajar algunas mantas para los gemelos.

\- Buenas noches Scott – dijo Dylan con una sonrisa y empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

\- Buenas noches Dylan – respondió el aludido encaminándose a su habitación. Se colocó su pijama de borreguitos y apagó las luces.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Los gemelos despertaron rodeados de mantas. Ian se sentó poco a poco, puesto que el dolor de cabeza lo mataba.

\- Mierda Pat, ¿qué pasó anoche? – preguntó con la voz pastosa.

\- Habla más bajo, - dijo el menor de los gemelos. – Fuck mi cabeza.

Ambos chicos miraron la mesilla que había delante suya. Había cuatro paquetes, envueltos en papel de regalo, una botella de whisky con una nota, dos vasos de agua y la caja de aspirinas, acompañado de una nota. Los gemelos cogieron las pastillas y el agua y se lo bebieron todo. Esperaron algunos minutos a que hiciera efecto, e Ian cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta: -

\- Ian, Patrick, contrario a lo que pensamos, este año fuisteis vosotros los borrachos, y no Artie – hizo una pausa para beber un poco de agua. – Cogimos el primer vuelo de la mañana, por lo que no sé a qué hora os despertaréis. De todas formas, aquí os dejamos los regalos. Y una cosa más _bloody bastards_ , os mataré por la brecha en la cabeza. Par de inútiles, la botella es para los dos, como aparezcáis por Edimburgo borrachos como cubas, os llevaré a hacer compañía al señor Botas en las bóvedas. (1)

\- Esas dos últimas son de Arthur y Scott ¿no? – preguntó Patrick, ya bastante más repuesto de la resaca.

\- _Yes_ , parece que anoche la liamos parda, - dijo Ian mientras cogía el primer regalo. Parecía no pesar nada, y cuando lo abrió vio un suéter y una bufanda hechas a mano de color verde trébol. Era de una lana muy suave al tacto, y parecía muy calentito, cosa que comprobó inmediatamente. El segundo regalo que cogió, tenía su nombre escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía de Dylan, y pesaba un poco. Cuando lo abrió encontró un libro, una edición antigua de Drácula de Bram Stocker, uno de sus favoritos y de los que nunca se cansaría de leer.

Patrick abrió sus dos regalos, y encontró un suéter y una bufanda iguales a las de su hermano, y otro libro, pero al contrario que su hermano, era sobre la construcción de distintos barcos.

\- Ian – llamó a su hermano, quien había empezado a leer su libro como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

\- Dime Pat.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco injusto que el tema de la independencia de América sea tabú mientras que el que yo hiciera un barco que al final se hundió no lo es? (2)

\- … - Ian se quedó pensando un poco, dirigió una mirada al libro que sostenía su hermano y luego le miró a él y empezó a carcajearse mientras cogía su teléfono y llamaba a Dylan.

Y así pasó otro día de San Patricio, entre risas, borracheras, peleas y regalos.

El próximo año será mejor.

* * *

 **(1)En Edimburgo, bajo South Bridge, hay unas bóvedas donde según lo que consulté, se refugiaron cientos de irlandeses durante las hambrunas del siglo XIX, y actualmente los únicos habitantes son varios fantasmas. Uno de ellos, y quizás el más terrorífico, es el señor Botas o tío Botas, el cual se dice que puede ser incluso una presencia demoniaca debido a la maldad que emana de este espíritu. Para más información, hay un documental del programa Buscadores de Fantasmas o Ghost Adventures, titulado "Las bóvedas de Edimburgo" (temporada 1 capítulo 7) (adoro ese puto capítulo)**

 **(2)El Titanic se construyó en Irlanda del Norte, cuando me enteré me imaginé esta escena y tenía que escribirla o reventaba xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí el one-shot, espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros reviews nwn**

 **Ciao y hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
